


let our hearts do their parts

by benditlikepress



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Plot light, Reunions, fluff heavy, the rest of the team are in it too but Ellie more than the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benditlikepress/pseuds/benditlikepress
Summary: Tony, Ziva and Tali return to D.C. when Tony receives a job opportunity.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	let our hearts do their parts

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie is practically an OC bc I’ve only seen like 5 episodes of her ever so pls keep that in mind  
> for boomerbird10 <3

"It is DiNozzo now."

"Excuse me, Age.. Mrs DiNozzo. The two of you can go right on up."

Ziva smiled politely at the receptionist as she hastily back-spaced and handed over her visitors card.

Tony was already waiting by the elevators and turned to look at her as she approached him across the NCIS lobby. His hair was dripping from the unexpected downpour that had caught them on their way in, and there was a slight look of unexpected trepidation on his face.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, planting their feet a little too close together so that as Tony pulled off his wet jacket it flicked water onto Ziva.

"Sorry about that."

"You did not have to stand so close."

"It's the rule in here."

Ziva shook her head as she pressed the button for the correct floor and the elevator slowly jittered to life. Familiar sensations came rushing back. Jokes and arguments and barely-contained flirtations and tension-filled silences and the incessant on/off flick of the power lever.

"Still feels a little weird after what happened."

“You will have to be more specific."

"The time we got trapped in here and the building blew up?"

"Ah. That time."

"Yeah, that one."

They smirked to themselves as they reached their destination, Tony evidently as much as Ziva being flooded with memories from the building that never much changed in spite of everything.

The bullpen was quiet when they got upstairs. As though recognising the mixed emotions each other was feeling, they walked slowly towards the empty cluster of desks. Ziva's mind was once again flooded with images and sounds and memories, just as it was the last time she was here.

"This is _weird_."

"I never thought we would be back here together."

When she got to her desk there was a flash of a conversation they’d once had about eloping – toeing the line, as always, but as close as they’d ever have dared to get to actually crossing it. So much time spent circling each other, seeking out the attention of the other but fearful of what would happen if they actually got it.

She touched a finger along Tony’s desk as she stopped there. He spun on his heel and faced her, a couple of steps ahead.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Just-”

Tony looked away, over her shoulder, and Ziva stopped talking.

"Uh.." Ziva heard Torres first, a confused acknowledgement that, when Ziva turned around, encouraged McGee and Ellie to look at what had caused him to stop.

"Guys?"

"Surprise."

McGee blinked a couple more times, taking them in. Ellie and Torres were more receptive, dumping their bags and then approaching Tony and Ziva.

"What're you doing here?" McGee eventually spoke, bewilderment in his voice.

"We thought we'd come to say hey." 

"You flew to the US to say 'hey'? Isn't that why webcams were invented?" 

"Y'know I mentioned that job interview? They asked if I'd be willing to come over and so we thought we’d surprise you. Here, I thought you'd be happy to see us."

"I _am_ happy to see.. Ziva." McGee added after a pause, coming over to hug his friend tightly. "How are you? Where's Tali?" 

"With Senior. His insistence. Knowing those two, she will refuse to come home with us. They are thick as sleeves." 

“Thick as what?” Torres asked Ellie in a quiet, confused voice. Ellie shushed him but Ziva shrugged, figuring she could be forgiven for whatever error she’d made after years out of the country.

Ellie hugged Tony, and after a second of pretend hesitation McGee did the same.

“Tony DiNozzo.”

“Nick Torres. Good to meet you. Heard a lot about you.”

“Oh yeah? All good, of course.”

“Yeah, yeah. Absolutely.” Torres looked at McGee who held his hands up and changed the subject.

"So what's going on? You guys wanna grab dinner tonight?" 

"Tomorrow. Rumour has it Ziva has a hot date tonight." 

"I do? I thought you and I were going out." 

McGee started laughing.

“Alright, cool it. It’s not that funny – she did marry me, after all.”

“Hm, more fool me.”

“One day I’m gonna get my feelings hurt and you’re gonna regret it.”

“We’ll see.”

Tony didn’t hesitate in bending down to kiss her, and any trepidation Ziva felt about such a public display of affection dissipated as soon as their lips met. She lifted her hand to his chest to implore him to move away but was interrupted by a voice over her shoulder.

"Hey!" 

Tony reacted like he'd been burned, jumping away from her and then self-consciously rubbing his hand over the back of his head. "Sorry Boss. Ziva.. had something on her face."

"So you licked it off her?!"

Ziva ignored Tony and McGee’s bickering as Gibbs approached them, doing a better job at keeping his poker face than the look of horror mixed with shock that had passed on McGee’s when they’d kissed.

“Surprise?” She tested, an apologetic smile at not having visited sooner or at least called to let him know. That earned her a small grin as he closed the space between them and pulled her in for a hug.

“What did I tell you about coming back soon?” He whispered into her hair as she pulled away, holding his hand for a second before dropping it.

“Sorry. There has been a lot going on.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“Tony’s interview is tomorrow.”

Gibbs turned to look at the man in question, and Ziva saw the way he coughed to try and hide the strange nerves he had apparently developed after a few years out of Gibbs’ company.

“Boss.”

“Gonna have to stop saying that someday, DiNozzo.”

“I will when you will.” He responded to his surname, holding out his hand. It seemed to surprise everyone except Ziva when Gibbs ignored the gesture and pulled him in for a short hug, tapping his back firmly. “It’s good to see you kids. Where are you staying?" 

"The Barclay." 

"Isn't that the hotel where you guys went undercover?" 

"Yes, picked especially. Did you kn-" Ziva put a hand on Tony's arm and squeezed before he could continue talking to McGee. He stopped talking and chucked weakly. "Only for tonight, though. The only one we could get on short notice so we're switching tomorrow to a different hotel with a proper bed for Tali. She's picky." 

"Like her dad, huh?" 

"Three of you are staying with me tomorrow." 

Gibbs statement was matter-of-fact. 

"Um. OK. Thanks boss." 

“You seen Palmer?”

“Not yet. We were going to head down there now.”

“Gonna have to wait.”

“You got a case?”

“Uh-huh.”

McGee, Ellie, and Nick all disappeared behind their desks to grab their bags. Tony and Ziva stood in the middle of them, redundantly, old muscles still twitching at the sight.

“Right. Sure. Guess we’ll catch you guys tomorrow?”

“Sounds good. I’ll speak to Jimmy and let you know.” McGee called the words over his shoulder as he began to jog towards the elevators with the rest of the team.

Tony and Ziva, quickly, found themselves stood alone again in the middle of the office.

“Well. That was.. brief.”

“The world keeps turning.” The words were more thoughtful than she’d meant them as she watched the back of Tony’s head, staring as he was at the elevator. “Do you miss that?”

He turned back to her with a slight look of confusion that soon turned into a smile. “Honestly? Not really. I thought I would, but... different priorities. Right?”

“Right.”

“Come on, let’s go and find something to do for the afternoon. Young, free, and single. Or at least 1 out of 3.”

* * *

The rain had stopped again by the time they got back outside and so they spent the afternoon going for a walk around Tony’s old neighbourhood, stopping for coffee and calling Tali and Senior to see what they were doing. Their room wasn’t going to be ready until 5 so they took their time, walking slowly and talking about forgotten memories from the years they’d trawled through the same streets.

Tony had managed to get them a table at the restaurant below the hotel that evening, and Ziva had packed a dress tightly in the corner of their suitcase to surprise him with when they got changed. It was worth it for the look on his face, and the way she’d barely been able to get it on without him taking it straight back off had been the kind of carefree interlude that she’d spent years not even daring to dream of.

There was a prevailing sense of deja vu as the waiter seated them at the restaurant. They were led to a table far to the side of where they had sat all those years before, and Ziva watched Tony cast a glance in that direction as they sat down.

"I am surprised they welcomed us back, Jean-Paul. If I recall, you bled all over the furniture."

"Time's a healer."

They ordered wine and it arrived quickly. Tony's smile was bright, as it always was, but there was something extra about it tonight.

"You are happy to be here." She observed a little redundantly as he sipped his wine. He put the menu down.

"I don't know, it's nice. Don't you think?"

"Yes, absolutely. It is like.. revisiting an entirely different life. I almost find it hard to believe it was me and you that came here."

"It's not even just that. It's just - I don't know, being here at all. Just doing something like this without there being a reason."

"You have not had a real night away from Tali in years." 

"Yeah. It's great. I miss her." He tacked on the end, thoughtful but joking. 

The waiter returned to take their order and Tony did that smile again as he handed over the menus. Ziva caught herself staring, but instead of instinctively tearing her eyes away she continued to watch him as he glanced lazily around the room, eventually settling on the man playing piano in the far corner.

It was clear he knew she was staring, and when he turned back to her his eyebrows were already raised in invitation.

“Is your piano still in storage?”

“Uh-huh. We can get it out again if we move back here.”

“We will have to see if we can find somewhere with room for one.”

"God, we'll have to look for a house. And a school. Crap. Are there good schools here? Do we need to move to the suburbs?"

"Let's just take things one day at a time, yes? As you are always telling me. We have friends who live around here who could help us with that. And if you get the job you will be a big tease so you could ask for help settling in."

"A big cheese."

"That does not make any sense."

"You think big tease does?"

“Whatever. I am out of practice. You know what I mean.”

“Mhmm. I do. Can’t say I’ll miss the hassle if we can get someone to help.”

“So long as we make the actual decisions. I am not sure how much I would trust a stranger to pick us a home.”

“To be honest, I’m a little nervous about moving somewhere new with you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve seen what you call interior decorating.”

“That is very brave from the man who slept in a single bed into his 40s.”

“Maybe I was just waiting for the right person to come along to take up the other half of a double.”

“Oh really?”

“Uh-huh. So when she comes along you’ll have to get going.”

"Ah, my husband the comedian."

His foot found hers under the table and pushed it lightly from side to side. "I like it when you say that."

"When I call you funny?"

"When you call me your husband."

The ease with which his voice turned warm sent a flicker of butterflies through her stomach. "If we move back here we will have no excuse not to do the ceremony we promised." 

"They might have forgotten."

"That does not seem likely. They have barely forgiven us for getting married in private." 

They could tell the truth, of course, about how they'd ran away to get married in secret one weekend like kids: giddy and spontaneous and Tali in a 'princess dress' she'd been eyeing in the store for weeks. They'd always known it was going to happen, but one day they'd woken up and decided there was no earthly reason they should talk about it as a potential plan rather than something they could do right that second.

They were done hanging around.

They did feel a little guilty once the dust had settled, and had resolved that the real thing would happen, with cake and drunk distant relatives, but there had never been a feasible opportunity. Until the prospect of moving back to D.C. had come into play, of course.

“I don’t see how they can be mad about that still. It’s _our_ wedding.”

"Believe me, I feel the same. But I think that sentiment was lost when you put your tongue in my mouth in our former workplace."

"Oh, that? I'd just always wanted to do that."

"Oh yes, _that_ I believe. You are not usually one to turn down a party.”

"I want to do it - believe me, I'd marry you every day if you wanted. But we have to make sure it's actually how _we_ want to do it. Because my dad won't stop talking about it and this and that and he wants to _pay_."

“Is that such a bad thing?”

"Oh, Ziva. Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. You'll see." 

"I know. But how often do we get all of the people we care about in the same room? It might be fun." 

"I'm gonna remind you that you said that. I'll bet you five dollars someone will mention it at dinner tomorrow. Probably Jimmy."

"I already have five dollars."

"I'll do all the laundry for a month."

"And if you win?"

"Which I will. Five dollars. And a kiss."

Ziva shook her head loosely at him as she felt the familiar warmth in her chest that came from conversations like this. Like the ones they'd had back when they first met - ones she'd always thought would've been forgotten and left behind somewhere between the experiences that they'd shared over the years, but they'd never quite let go of.

Their new philosophy of ‘enjoying the good as much as we can when it comes’ had been serving them well. The fact he could still make her feel giddy, uncharacteristically, in spite of herself, after all these years was proof of that.

“That is certainly a hard bargain.”

“You just wait until we’re planning a house from scratch.”

“Maybe we should delegate to Tali.”

“I thought you said no delegation?”

“I think it is dawning on me just how much we will have to think about.”

“We could just.. not. We could just decide it all right now. I mean – we both know what we want, really. Don’t we?”

“I suppose. But..”

“Word association.”

"We cannot plan our future through word association."

"Who says?"

"The.. basic rules of the world."

"Don't remember signing up for that. Besides, we aren't planning our future. We already know it. These are just details. Now - come on."

“OK. Try me.”

"City or suburbs?"

"City. At first."

"House or apartment?"

"House."

"Bedrooms?"

"3. Room for a nursery."

That made him take the briefest of pauses as he raised an eyebrow, intrigued hint of a smile on his face. Ziva raised her own, challenging him to continue.

"How are we paying for all this?"

"My father."

"Did he really hate me?"

"No. He just thought you were an idiot."

“Did you agree?”

“I still do.”

“Y’know, lying really goes against the spirit of word association.”

Ziva leaned forward to bat him in amusement as he pulled a mock face of indignation. Before he could continue their food arrived, and they began to eat in a comfortable silence.

"Do you want to pick up a couple of college brochures while we're here?"

The way the butterflies in her stomach turned into a thick ball was almost instantaneous. She looked up at Tony, who was studying his pasta rather than her. A nonchalant line he hadn’t realised the weight of.

"Maybe. There is no harm in looking.”

"Woah, what's changed? I thought you really wanted it."

"I do. It is just.. committing to something like college when we have a child at home. It is a big responsibility."

"Tali's in school now. Plus you know how she is with her extra-curriculars - we'll barely see her on school nights."

"What if something happens and she needs me?"

"Then you'll have to skip class. It happens sometimes. God knows I skipped for a lot dumber reasons than that."

"It is a big ask. I would have a lot of work to do at home, and.."

"Hey. Ziva." Tony reached across the table and covered her hand with his, his voice tinged with sincerity masking concern. "I don't want you to think that if I get this job I'm not gonna pull my weight, because I am. I know they aren't supposed to ask about kids in job interviews but I'm telling them that much. If it's gonna interfere with my family then they can stick it."

The firm tone in his voice made her feel warm, and she turned her hand over so her palm was against his. She connected their fingers and squeezed before releasing them and pulling her hand away.

"Is that really what you're worried about? Childcare?"

"A little, but.." Ziva trailed off, waiting for Tony to ask. He didn't - waiting for her to take the lead. "I worry about a lot of things. If something happens, and I am not there."

"That could happen any time. That could happen right now."

"I know that is supposed to reassure me, but.." Ziva chuckled, lacking in humour. "Colleges are big places, Tony. There are so many people. I think I am a little nervous that I will.."

"Freak out?"

"Yes. I do not always trust my judgement now. Sometimes I walk into a room and it is like.. I imagine things that are not there. I worry that in a big crowd one day, I might mistake someone for somebody else. Sense a danger where there isn’t one.”

Even now, she still felt a little weight linger on the words when she spoke them out loud to him. Being committed to honesty was one thing, but it didn’t stop the ironic burst of anxiety that came with stating your worries out loud.

She saw Tony take in the words and put his fork down. He did that a lot now: stop to think about how to reply to something rather than jumping straight into arguing against it or insisting that she’d be fine.

“Do you want to do it, Ziva? Do you want to go to college?”

“Yes. I do. But..”

“But..?”

“I am just scared. I do not want to get my hopes up about it and then find that I can’t do it.”

“Hey – if you want to go, we’ll find a way. We can look at night classes. Or online classes. Part-time. If this is something that you really want, we're gonna figure it out. OK? And if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. But I really think you should give it a try. It’d be a shame for you to miss out.”

The earnest expression on his face was as illuminating as it was comforting. Ziva wished she could always take him at his word as easily as she did on some issues. He had a way of talking with such clarity on what she needed she needed to hear that it still took her by surprise sometimes. But, for now, her acceptance of his meaning wasn’t enough to make her fears dissipate.

She knew he was right, and that if it was really something she wanted to pursue she should find a way. The time for missing out of things because of internal barriers was, she hoped, a thing of the past now. But maybe she needed some more time to actually put that into action.

“I will think about that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I will.”

“Ok. Good. Besides I think it’d be cool – you and Tali could do your homework together.”

“If you think I am going to do those science projects with her when I have my own work to do, you have got another thing coming.”

“Why did we have to make the world’s messiest child?”

“I lay the blame with you on that one.”

“Are you sure about that? You’re forgetting how many years I spent watching you hike through fields and woods like George of the Jungle.”

“Well that is… not accurate. And I am a trained navigator, my entire job was to not leave a mess.”

“How is ‘I’m a trained navigator’ still your answer to everything?”

Ziva relaxed as Tony’s voice got more playful, watching his eyes twinkle as they never left her face. So many years like this – having this exact same argument on car rides and in forests and when they’d got lost on trails because Tony was insistent that his mediocre geography grade could get him through any nature situation without getting his shoes dirty.

“It is funny.”

“What is?”

“Being back in the States with you. I am just thinking about how we were back then. I could see it on McGee’s face at the office earlier.”

“I mean, think about it. He saw us together all that time and then we leave alone and come back married with a kid. Must be weird.”

“He cannot say he didn’t see it coming.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I know I did.”

“Oh, you did?”

“Well, parts. Maybe.” He smiled at her. “But I never imagined I’d leave the U.S..”

“To be honest, I never saw that for you either before.”

“I’m very cultured now.”

“Oh, I know, Mr ‘International Agency Expert’.”

“ _Potential_ international agency expert.”

“How are you feeling about it? Tomorrow?”

“Good, I think. Maybe should get an early night, though.”

“Is that your cue for saying you are already tired without having to admit it?”

“Usually I just go with ‘Tali’s getting tired’.”

“Yes, I know you do. We would not want you to lose your reputation, would we?”

“Absolutely not. We can go upstairs when we’ve finished and I can show you just how not tired I am.”

“Well then, you best get eating Mr DiNozzo.” 

* * *

They rode the elevator up to their hotel room in the kind of comfortable silence that Ziva had spent so much of her life craving.

As soon as they got back to the room Ziva made a call to say goodnight to Tali, putting the phone on speaker so Tony could join in. The sound of their daughter’s voice had an irrepressible smile on her face instantly, though she sounded more keen to continue with whatever barely-understandable game she and Senior had been playing before bed. Tony’s phone beeped just as Ziva hung up, and he fumbled around in his pocket to reach for it.

"McGee. We're on for dinner tomorrow - they've got a full confession."

"Already? It has only been a couple of hours."

"Maybe we were holding them back."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Obviously not. Coincidence, right?"

"Of course."

Tony lifted the suitcase onto the bed and they began to unpack it in tandem - taking out toiletries and pyjamas and placing them around the room.

"You never really said - how was it today, being back there?"

"I should be asking you that. You have been away a lot longer."

"Little different, though."

"Was it?"

Tony looked up from the suitcase with a slight rise in his brow. They didn't often talk about the circumstances in which Tony left NCIS, both of them keeping quiet likely for different reasons.

"I left to find you. You left for... well, a lot of reasons."

"I think that is a diplomatic way to put it. They will be impressed with you tomorrow. Really, though - when I said earlier I never imagined us being back at NCIS together, for a long time it was unfathomable to me. I tried to bury this part of my life very deep down, when I first left. Not just because of you but because of everything it reminded me of. Mistakes I had made - was still making. And then when I thought of you, I just.. I am not sure. I suppose I just never expected to be in that building with you again."

“I can’t say I did, either. ‘s good, though. Good to go back there and shake off some of that stuff from when we were last around. I wouldn’t have wanted my last memories of that building being everything that happened when I left.”

“I understand that. I was struggling the last time I was here. I did not have the opportunity to really catch up with everybody – I was too concerned with Sahar, and then my fears over what was going to happen when I got home. Everyone did a lot to help me get back to you and Tali. It is nice to show them that it was worth it.”

“That’s one good thing about moving back. People aren’t gonna miss out on all of that stuff. Not us – just.. everything. Seeing Tali grow up.”

“You’re right about that. I want her having a relationship with people that are important to us. More than just a phone-call and a rare facetime.”

Ziva pulled out her pyjamas and placed them on the bed, and then climbed on top of it. She sat against the headboard and waited until Tony joined her, leaving a small gap inbetween their legs. When she picked at the hem of her dress and pulled it straight she felt his eyes tracking the movement of her hands.

“You looked beautiful tonight.”

“A little different from the last time we were here, though, yes?”

“Are you kidding? You’ve barely aged a day.”

“I was 22 the last time we were here, you will have a hard time convincing me of that.”

"22. It’s crazy. D’you remember it? Those creeps at the FBI had lasers trained on our room."

"They were not creeps, we just made them watch us simulate sex."

"Is that still the line we're going with, huh?" Ziva threw a balled-up sock at him. "No, they were definitely creeps. I don't know where Fornell used to find some of 'em."

"If I were you, I would refrain from giving your list of creepiest FBI personnel presentation at your interview tomorrow."

"I hate bureaucracy."

"Dealing with foreign agencies is not all politics, as you know. It is important to know the faces. I think they will actually want to hear insights like that from you once the job begins - though maybe phrased in a more professional way, yes? 'Agent Sacks is difficult to work with'." Ziva imitated, earning her a huff of recognition from Tony at the name. “They want you to tell them the dirty secrets. How to get people on side."

"Ah, well I'm _very_ good at that."

"I am trying to give you tips here."

"I'm listening, I'm listening. No mentioning Slacks. Got it."

She studied his expression - the playful look in his eye and what was lurking underneath. She leaned in to give him a short kiss that made him frown.

"What was that for?"

"I can tell you are apprehensive, but I really believe you are going to get this job, Tony. They practically created this role for you."

"Yeah? Tell that to the 2-hour presentation and the other candidates."

"They have to make it look like they are giving anyone else a chance, but it is transparent. Come on, I would like to hear your presentation."

"All two hours?"

"I am all ears."

"OK. Well I was gonna start off with a rundown of my experience working with particular agencies and what those cases covered. So for instance I could start with Mossad, and how after a tricky start I married the Director's daughter. Demonstrates my ability to overcome fragile interagency dynamics."

"That will certainly be a point in your favour. Perhaps they will try to marry you into other agencies, too."

"Oh, I don't think so. Think that's a one trick pony kinda deal." Ziva frowned. "Never mind."

"What are you going to say, though? Really?"

"Really? I - god, I can't remember, Ziva. My notes are in my bag. It's hard to say to you right now."

"We worked together forever. If you cannot say it to me, how will you say it to a room full of people?"

"Because the suits probably won't be kissing me while I'm talking?"

Taking that as an invitation, Ziva closed the gap between them again. His hand came into her hair as she allowed her tongue to explore his mouth before withdrawing.

"Really. Try me."

"Try you? Alright. I'm gonna talk about.." As he spoke, Ziva rearranged her position so she was sat at his side. "..centralisation."

"Oh yes? And what does that involve?"

"I think agencies should be speaking to the same people when they work together. Filtered through one system. Makes for better information sharing. No crossed wires."

Ziva swung one of her legs over his hips and settled on his legs. Without hesitation, she pulled her dress up over her head. He stayed silent, hands exploring the exposed skin of her hips and stomach. "Carry on."

"Um. Transparency."

Tony stopped again as Ziva leaned her body down onto him and moved her lips to the side of his neck. "Yes? What about it?"

"Need to, _god_ Ziva, build good relationships with Directors to encourage transparency."

"Something you have always thrived at."

"Hey, Orli Elbaz likes me."

Ziva didn't answer verbally as her hands travelled to his waist, untucking his shirt from his pants.

"Doesn't she?"

Tony's sudden interest in the conversation made her chuckle against his neck. She lifted her head to look him in the eye, resting her chin on his chest. "Mossad is not an agency you need to worry about. Perhaps do not mention the CIA, though, hm? Keep talking."

Ziva's hands travelled lower as Tony stumbled over his points, accentuating them with mumbles and laughs until he gave up and pulled her in fiercely, replacing his words with moans.

* * *

Ziva had been a light-sleeper her entire life, long before she'd had reason to be. Sometimes it proved beneficial: times she was in danger, or when Tali was young. It could be more of a hindrance now - the slightest noise sending her into high alert when she had nothing to be waiting for. 

She'd felt Tony toss and turn all night. She didn't try talking to him, settling instead on stroking his arm and pressing light kisses to his neck until he hummed and settled down again. 

She knew this interview was important to him, even if he tried to play it down. After everything he'd done for her in the past couple of years - the way he'd prioritised their family above anything, he deserved to do something for himself.

She climbed out of bed quietly and jumped in the shower, hoping the sound would be quiet on the other side of the wall. When she was finished she didn't bother drying herself, instead wrapping a towel around her and heading back into the bedroom.

Tony was awake, though pretending not to be - lying on his back wearing his classic 'fake sleep' expression, mouth and eyes pressed tightly shut in a way they never are when he was actually asleep.

Ziva cleared her throat to alert him of her presence but he didn't respond, though maybe he would've done had he realised her current attire. She saw his eyes flicker open as she moved towards the bed: the towel was more like a cloth, and when she bent down to pick some discarded clothes off the floor she did not need to turn around to know she had given Tony an eyeful. 

"I know you're awake, Tony." 

"I'm sleeping with my eyes open." 

"That is _quite_ the skill."

Ziva spun to face him and dropped the towel from her naked body, sponging water from her hair as he sat up. 

"OK, I'm awake." 

“Are you planning on getting up at any point?”

“Hmm. Soon. 5 more minutes – come here.”

He held out his arms to her lazily but Ziva didn’t sway, instead wrapping her robe around her. She perched on the bed next to him, hip pressed against his stomach, watching as he rubbed his balled fists against his eyes.

"You did not get a lot of sleep last night." 

"Neither did you, if you know that." 

She studied him, then. The lines by his eyes and the slight red tint to them after being rubbed. His hair was sticking up from a disrupted night but he didn’t look disturbed – far from it, the expression on his face was one that was very much encouraging Ziva to get back into bed alongside him.

"It is natural to be nervous, you know."

"I don't _get_ nervous."

"Ah. I see. I suppose it is just the soft hotel mattress that kept you awake all night."

"The lack of back support really is a killer."

"Hmm." Ziva ran her hands through his bedhead and drew a finger down his cheek, landing it on his bottom lip. "You are going to do great. They will love you." 

His expression faltered, tiredness being replaced with something closer to caution. His brow furrowed and he shuffled his back up the pillow a little so he wasn’t entirely lying down.

“What is it?”

"You sure you're OK with this?" 

"This what?" 

He blinked and tapped his fingers on her leg. "All of it. The job. Coming back. Because it you aren't, we can go back to Paris right now and never mention it again. Or not. We could go anywhere. We could move to.. Helsinki." 

"How is your Finnish?" 

"Good. Strong." 

Ziva smiled and shook her head but it died as she took his hand inbetween hers and held it tightly. "Tony, look at me." He did as he was told. "I want to do this for you. For _us._ I was happy when I lived here, and I know if we come back I will be again. Don't restrain yourself because you are worrying about me. This is a big opportunity for you and I want you to take it. I know that I got a little worked up about college yesterday, but moving back here is nothing to do with that. This is an opportunity for a fresh start - for all of us. One in a long line, but I think we are ready for our next chapter. And if I decide not to go to college for now, that’s fine. I could bag groceries for all I care."

“That was a really cheesy thing of me to say, wasn’t it?”

"Maybe a little, but you meant it. And it stuck with me. I want you to remember it now."

That made him quiet for a moment, and he shook his head as though searching for a way to argue against it.

"So long as you’re sure. I know you think this is important to me - and it is, don't get me wrong. I'm excited by it. But it's not how it was, back then. Work isn't everything and I don't want it to be. And I'd never do something like this if it's not what you want. I'm asking you to uproot your entire life."

"No. You aren't. The two of _you_ are my entire life, Tony, and we are doing this together. I think moving back here will be good for me. Being around people that I know and trust outside of just you and Tali. I _promise_ you that that is what I want."

Tony lifted their joined hands and pressed his lips to Ziva's knuckles. When they released, he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I don't deserve you."

"The fact you could possibly think that of me is exactly the reason I am doing this. You deserve to be a priority."

"I'm not gonna argue with that."

"Hush. Now, come on, shower. I am not allowing you to be late."

"Maybe if you'd woken me up to share with you, we'd have been done quicker."

"Hm, somehow I doubt that."

Tony eventually scrambled out of bed and planted a kiss on her forehead as he moved past into the bathroom. Ziva felt a lightness as she heard the shower running and began to get dressed, her mind once again flashing back to how things used to be and how much they’d changed since they were last here.

She’d spent years pushing away memories of the past but there was a comfort in it now: revisiting things she’d forgotten about, treading the same steps and being able to discard things to focus on the ones she wanted to remember.

The prospect of being able to move back here, finally: to be able to process everything that had stood in her way before and reclaim this place as her home was filling her with more excitement by the day. The fact that today might be the day the wheels were put in motion? She couldn’t wait.

Tony finished his shower and they got ready quickly – Tony tying his tie and then fiddling with it in the mirror until Ziva came over and undid it.

“Do you know how long I’ve been tying a tie? Probably since you were born.”

“I know.”

Ziva tied the knot and patted it down onto his chest. She then lifted her hand up to his cheek and squeezed it lightly, giving it a tap before moving away to put on her shoes.

“Are you gonna stay here?”

“Um, no, I don’t think so. I will leave when you do.”

“’Kay, I’ll run past the office and drop our bags with Gibbs on my way in.”

They picked up their things and packed them haphazardly before heading down into the lobby and out onto the street where a woman was getting out of a cab. Tony signalled the driver and began to walk over, Ziva following by his side. He placed the bags onto the backseat and then turned to face her.

“Kiss for luck?"

Ziva leaned upwards into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and humming contentedly.

"Good luck. I will see you tonight."

"Don't forget Tali at 6."

"As if that is possible. Now, go and impress them."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Go, quickly."

Tony hopped into the cab and Ziva continued to watch as the car pulled away and disappeared down the street.

* * *

Ziva was a little surprised when Ellie called her and asked if she wanted to go for a quick coffee over lunch. In a good way, of course – but Ziva was certain she wouldn’t be doing so out of any kind of obligation she felt. They barely knew each other, after all. The fact she’d seemingly done so out of a simple desire to spend time together added another layer to the small but glowing picture Ziva had built of her in her mind.

They met outside the main office building, and Ziva held up a cup of coffee that she’d already brought in preparation for her arrival.

“Hey. You didn’t have to do that.”

Ziva stood up in some kind of ceremony to offer Ellie the cup and then felt awkward for doing so, sitting back down again on the bench that overlooked the courtyard. Ellie took a long sip from the cup before sitting down next to her, eyes focused on the grass.

“I hope it is right – I asked McGee what you like.”

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

“He said your case has already been wrapped up.”

“Yeah. Well – paperwork. The guy came back to the crime scene when we were there, knife in hand, and confessed.”

“If only they were all so honest.”

Ellie chuckled lightly. “Yeah, exactly.”

There was a natural lull in conversation that comes from talking to an acquaintance after a long time – both of them trying to find their way into other topics.

“How was it being back at NCIS yesterday?”

“Strange. But.. nice. Nice being back in better circumstances. Very different from the last time I was here.”

“And not alone, this time.”

“No, that’s right. Not alone.”

“I haven’t really talked to either of you since you got back to Paris.”

“I am sorry about that – believe me, it was not intentional. I have not been as good at keeping in touch as I know I should be. I have been so focused on Tali and settling down. But moving back here – if it ends up happening, that is – that will be good for us. We should all see more of each other.”

“Big opportunity for Tony, huh?”

“Bigger than he is willing to admit out loud. He can be coy like that sometimes.”

“And for you?”

“If something is big for Tony, it is big for me. He deserves to do something for him for once. But, regardless, I think I am ready to move back. It has been a long time, but I think the years I spent here are the happiest I have been. I did not realise I would ever feel so comfortable somewhere outside of Israel.”

“Well, you know, I think you’d always be welcomed back at NCIS if you wanted to come.”

Ziva smiled. “It is in the past for me now. All of this meant a lot to me, but I have other priorities to focus on.”

“What will you do, if you do come back? I think McGee said you work in charity?”

“Yes, I do. I have some contacts still in the U.S. who I could talk to about doing similar work here. Outreach with asylum-seekers and vulnerable women. I have been thinking about going to college, actually – I have some money that was left by my father when he passed away.”

"I think that sounds awesome."

"To be honest, I have been doubting myself about it a little. It has been a long time since I have been in an environment like that."

"Well, you don't have to do the traditional college thing. Especially not when you're settled down. You could do part-time." The echoed words made Ziva laugh quietly to herself, and Ellie frowned in self-conscious confusion. “What?”

"I have already been told the same thing, that’s all. I am going to think about that."

"There's no rush, is there?"

"That is true. I have had to remind myself of that a lot since getting home. Not everything has to be decided in a split second anymore."

The conversation was interrupted when Ziva's phone beeped. Tony.

**_"Presentation done. On break before questions. Think it went OK. Made sure to mention that my wife is an assassin and so not to mess with me. If I text the code word I need you to come down here. Failing that I'll win them over with my charm and personality"_ **

She chuckled at the message as she tapped out a reply.

**"You will not need me, cherie. They love you."**

**_"Those ninja powers double up with mind-reading?"_ **

“Tony?”

“He is having a break.”

Ziva read the message again, trying to bite back a smile as she pocketed her phone. When she looked back up, Ellie was watching her with squinted but pleased eyes.

“You seem really happy, Ziva.”

“I am. I know you must have a very strange understanding of Tony and I’s relationship, whatever it was you knew about us before I sent Tali to the US.”

“He never talked about you. I mean, nobody talked about you to me, but he didn’t talk about you in a way that was transparent. I always knew he really missed you.”

Ziva felt a little thud in the bottom of her stomach, but she pushed it down with a deep breath and a neutral expression. “Of course, you read my diaries after this.”

“I tried to avoid reading what I could that seemed too private, but..”

"Often-times the two were linked, yes?” Ziva smiled knowingly, thinking about how many times her relationship with Tony had spilled into her feelings about a case. “Before I joined NCIS, I never relied on anyone. I worked with people in the army, and at Mossad, but it was work. Tony was the first person I ever met who made me rely on them beyond that. I trusted him, and I leaned on him. I felt I could go to him with anything. I didn't always, I admit, but that was not a fault of his.

When I think about how we were when we first met – as individuals, apart, it is hard to believe we are the same people as we are today. We have both changed so much. Because of things that have happened but also because of each other, I like to think. I am very proud of the person he has become.”

She wasn't sure what it was that was inspiring such honesty, but then it was easier to talk to Ellie than it was other people. Ziva supposed there was a sense of comfort in being able to talk about these things with someone who had read (in excruciating detail) her feelings on matters but hadn't actually been present to gather any of the baggage from witnessing the events first-hand.

Then, she was also just easy to talk to. Ziva had underrated that as a quality in people at times in the past.

“Well, it’s good to hear you talk like that.”

“Of course, if you tell him that I will never hear the end of it.”

“Oh, of course.” Ellie bent down to place her coffee cup on the floor and rubbed her hands together. She caught Ziva’s eye when she looked up, smiled, and looked back out in front of them. “So how are things going more generally for you?”

“Good. Now, they are mostly good. It is ups and downs, but I think that was always to be expected. It had been so long since I had lived anything resembling a normal life, and the more distance I get the more I realise I am not sure I have ever had one before now. It is a learning curve.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. What you went through, I mean..” Ellie trailed off, and Ziva caught her eye with something lending itself to a smile.

“I am learning a lot. About.. being open with others. And having patience with myself. Something that does not come easily to me, I admit. But worth it, I think. When I watch Tali and see how much she has changed even in the time I have been back. I think before I had her I was a little naïve to how much influence a child has on your life when you are a parent. It’s worth it for that.” Ziva swilled the last of her coffee around in her mouth before downing it, wondering what it was about being back here that was bringing out the sentimental side of her. She tapped Ellie on the leg more jovially. “How are things with you? Did you take Odette up on her offer?”

“Yes, I did.”

“I am very glad to hear that. I meant what I said to you the last time I was here – you can go far, if that is what you want. They are very lucky to have you here. How are you finding it with her?”

“It’s..” Ellie smiled, “I don’t know if I can really get into it.”

“No, of course. You do not have to talk about it.”

“It’s great. Unlike anything I’ve ever done before, that’s for sure. I’m really learning so much. I’m grateful for the opportunity. I don’t know if you had any involvement in it, but thank you.”

“I cannot take any credit for that. You earned it. And how about the rest of your life? How’s Torres?” The brief deer-in-headlights expression the question elicited was a picture. “I am not going to give you a speech, Eleanor, I gave him enough the last time I was around. But if I can offer one piece of advice?”

“OK.”

“Just think about it. It is wonderful that you are pursuing other training and opportunities for work, but make sure that you do not allow them to become an excuse to deny yourself things that might make you happy. I did not believe it for myself for a long time, but it really is possible to have both. You do not want to live with regrets – take it from people who have been there themselves.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You should. Unsolicited advice over.”

Ellie fiddled with her sleeve to reveal her watch, a distraction to hide the expression on her face. “I should probably be getting back inside.”

“Of course. Thank you for asking to hang out.”

“Any time. If you’re back, I mean – really.” Ellie smiled at her again as she stood up, a youthful twinkle in her eye that made it hard for Ziva to believe they were close to the same age. “You coming inside?”

“Um, I think so. Gibbs is coming with me to pick up Tali in a short while, there is no point in me going back to the hotel.”

Ellie held out a hand to Ziva and she took it readily to stand up, accompanying her into the building.

* * *

As it turned out, as tedious as Ziva had always found paperwork, that was nothing compared to the tedium of watching other people do it.

She flitted between the office and autopsy, feeling very much like a spare part while people tried to engage her in conversation that they then lost track of while typing.

By the time Gibbs eventually grabbed his coat and tipped his head towards the elevator, she about jumped out of her seat.

Tony had texted her again in the interim: his interview had seemingly gone well, and he was on his way to the restaurant in a good mood. Ziva tapped out a reply as she directed Gibbs towards where Senior was staying. 

It was amazing how now, even after months, the thought of seeing Tali after time apart still sent her heart beating out of her chest. She ran to the door when Ziva knocked and flung herself at her before Senior had even had time to get out of his seat – though Ziva stopped him before he could and told him they’d see him tomorrow before they flew back home.

Tali dumped her bags and various toys into Ziva’s hands when Ziva held out her hand for her take, pulling at her shirt to drag her back towards Gibbs’ car.

“Where’s daddy?”

“Daddy is going to meet us at the restaurant. Do you remember, he had his big interview today? When we see him, you will have to ask him how it went.”

She opened the back door of Gibbs’ car and Tali didn’t hesitate about jumping into the car seat before Ziva could stop her.

“Tali, do you remember Gibbs? He is mine and daddy’s friend from when we lived in America.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s good to see you again, Tali. We met when you were very young, you probably don’t remember.”

“When I was in America before?”

“That’s right.”

“I don’t remember.”

“Well, that’s alright.” Gibbs smiled at her apologetic tone. “Your mom and dad have told me a lot about you. I have a surprise waiting for you when we get back to my house after dinner.”

“A present? Can we go now?” Tali leaned forward in her seat towards Gibbs, hanging inbetween the front car seats with her hands grabbing onto the headrests.

“Not now, Tali. We have to go and eat first. Come on, sit down.”

Tali flung herself back into the seat dramatically, and Ziva was left wondering just how much sugar had been on offer at Senior’s since she last saw her.

With Tali secured in her seat Ziva was able to get back in the front next to Gibbs, and soon busy streets began to fly by as they made their way across town towards the restaurant.

"Pop-pop said ima and daddy worked for you in America." Tali was, as usual, the first to break the silence. Her seat was behind Gibbs’ and she was leaning forward again a little towards his ear as he flicked his indicator to turn a corner.

"That's right, they did."

"Were they boyfriend and girlfriend?"

The question made Ziva smile as Gibbs turned to look at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Not then, Tali, no. But we were best friends."

"Why not?"

"Because.. because sometimes grown-up's can be scared to make big decisions in case things go wrong. We were scared if we were together that we might stop being best friends."

“Now you’re married to daddy who’s your best friend?”

“Well, he’s still my best friend. We realised that we could be both, and we were very silly to wait so long.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Nor do I, Tali.” Gibbs shook his head at her in the rear mirror as she hummed, playing with the toys in her lap and watching cars out of the window.

When they reached the restaurant, everyone else was already there. Tony had seemingly been introduced to Jack and Kasie, who were engaged in conversation with him and McGee while Jimmy, Nick, and Ellie spoke to a waiter. Tali didn't wait to be greeted before throwing herself onto Tony's lap.

"Woah-" He made a noise as she landed. "You're getting too big for this."

"Am not!”

“Tali, do you remember what I said?”

Tali posed in thought for a second, finger on chin, before lifting her head up. “How was your interview?"

"It went well, sweetheart, thanks for asking."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and looked up at Ziva as she wrapped an arm around the back of his chair. He lifted his chin, expectantly, waiting for her to press her lips against his in greeting which she did sensing the attention they were getting from the rest of the table now who, besides McGee’s whistle-stop visit to Paris, had never seen them together before yesterday.

In the interim Gibbs had taken a seat inbetween Jimmy and Jack, and so Ziva took one of two spare seats between Tony and Ellie.

Ziva went around the table introducing and re-introducing Tali to the rest of the team, the little girl looking uncharacteristically shy at the attention.

"How's dad?"

"He is fine. Tired out by this one, hm?" Ziva ran her hands through Tali's curls. "Sit down, ahava. I thought we could stop by tomorrow. He said he should be in France in a couple of weeks, if we are still there."

"Woah, you're coming back that soon?!"

"No, I think dad's just excited. I don't even know if I got the job yet. And we have to find somewhere to live, get a school, I need to serve notice at work."

"Lots to think about, huh? I don't envy you."

Drinks arrived before conversation could continue - having been ordered before Ziva, Gibbs, and Tali arrived. Ziva took a sip from the wine offered to her as Tony jumped seamlessly back into conversation.

"Eh, we'll figure it out. We're a good team. Maybe we don't solve a murder case in a couple of hours, but.."

"Amazing what we can do when everyone is focused on their job."

"Hey, boss, c'mon - it's funny when we say it but that's just uncalled for."

"I think we can both admit that there were times we got.. distracted."

"Yeah, that's putting it mildly."

" _But_ it all worked out in the end. Yes?"

Ziva looked at Tali as she spoke, the joking hiding the truth of what was being said. Tali was saying something quietly to Ellie, and the woman was nodding at her animatedly as though she hadn't only met her once in her life.

"I did actually wanna talk about that." Tony cleared his throat. "I'm not gonna embarrass anyone with a speech, but seeing as this is the first time we've all been together I wanted to say thanks for what you all did for Ziva and I last year. Everything is on me tonight. So long as nobody has desserts."

Ziva tapped his hand with a roll of her eyes. "Have whatever you like, it is on us. It is a very small gesture considering what you did for us, but it is a start."

"Cheers."

The starters arrived quicker than Ziva would've expected, and nobody was shy about diving in after a busy few days. Least of all Tali, who always fell onto her food as though she hadn't eaten in weeks. Tony was watching her, as always, with a sense of fascination. The apple never did fall far from the tree.

"Chew please, Tali. What did pops feed you? Air?"

"You can't eat air. We had ice cream with sprinkles but he told me not to tell." The bluntness of her words, mixed with the look she gave Tony as she responded, earned her a laugh from Kasie.

"So guys, if you're moving back here does that mean we're finally gonna get the wedding you promised us?"

"HA!" Tony held out his hand to Ziva who rolled her eyes at Jimmy’s question as she rustled in her purse to give Toby the monetary half of his winnings.

"You can collect the rest later."

"What's this?"

"I bet Ziva one of you would bring up the wedding. I knew it would be you, Jimmy."

"Can you blame us? Fifteen years, and you get eloped behind our backs?"

"It's gonna happen, OK? You can relax."

"What do you think, Tali? You excited for mommy and daddy to get married again?"

The question came from Kasie, and Tali’s enthusiastic nod as she chewed on bread was another sign to Ziva of just how easy it had been to fit back in with the group – some of whom she and Tony barely knew. "I get another dress this time. A pink one if I want."

A loud bang and crackle suddenly alerted Ziva to the presence of something over her shoulder. Before she had time to react, a group of waiters began to walk through the restaurant carrying a cake with some kind of firework sticking out of the top. Ziva suddenly felt warm as music began to play – too loudly, and the noise in the restaurant increased tenfold.

The rest of the tables turned to watch the birthday celebrations as Ziva placed her palms down on the table and then stood up.

“Excuse me.” She offered a quick smile to the rest of the group as she pushed through the restaurant towards the bathroom, heart in her mouth, trying to steady her breathing. Anxiety always made her overheat a little, her neck feeling restricted, and she pulled at the top of her shirt out of habit to give herself a little more room.

The stalls were empty and she was glad of the reprieve, heading to the sinks and turning on the taps. She relaxed fairly quickly with the quiet of the bathroom, running cold water over her hands as she counted in her head. She wasn’t sure why exactly loud noises had become a trigger for her anxiety, but the startling nature of fireworks and other unexpected sounds sent blood rushing to her head.

As her breathing relaxed, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**_“911?”_ **

**_“No, I’m OK. I will be right back out – just startled”_ **

She pocketed her phone again, grateful that she and Tony had come up with an alert system for leaving situations even if most of the time it was unnecessary.

She went into a stall to use the bathroom and by the time she washed her hands, she could feel her heartrate almost back to normal. A couple of deep breaths, counted out in rhythm, and she felt ready to head back outside.

The table was towards the back of the restaurant, away from the bathrooms, and so Ziva felt a little on display as she walked back over.

She could see the concern on their faces and wished there was an easy way to explain to them that this was actually a vast improvement for her: almost a positive, that she could deal with it before it turned into a full-blown panic attack. A far cry from the time a week after she got home when a car backfiring on the street. had sent her into a spiralling panic.

Tony reacted the calmest of everybody, giving her a small smile as she sat back down next to him and discreetly placing his hand on her knee under the table. She caught his eye at the action and he raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded in response, confirmation that she was alright. He gave her knee a squeeze.

A waiter soon stopped by with more drinks and placed a pitcher of water in front of Ziva that Tony had apparently ordered in her absence, which she took a glass form readily. Conversations soon started up again and Ziva was grateful of the return to normality, feeling her anxiety subside in waves as she felt the presence of Tony and Tali on either side of her and the comforting presence of the other people at the table.

In training she’d always been told to limit how much you relied on other people, but Ziva thought that was wrong. It was OK to rely on other people for strength sometimes. Moving back here, being around people who could relax her like this even when Tony and Tali weren’t around, could only be a good thing.

Conversation flowed easily around the table as their meals arrived: questions and stories shared, pre-and-post the times they'd all been in each other's lives. Ziva was more of a backseat passenger in the discussions, content to watch everyone else across the table while she relaxed. Observing how natural it could be, even after all these years, to fall back in with them.

She watched Tony in particular: saw the way his face changed when he spoke about Tali, or the way he'd always flick his eyes to her after telling a joke to see her reaction. Something he'd done for as long as she'd known him.

“So what does this job involve, Tony? You never really explained it.”

"I'm gonna be a liaison officer. Can you believe it?" 

"That is very much under-selling it, my love." 

“International agency expert. Pretty much I would be advising on foreign intelligence agencies and how they work. Figure I’ve had enough experience with that.”

“Ima where’s the bathroom?”

Jack stood up. “I’m just about to go myself, Tali. Come on, let’s go find them together.”

Tali hopped down from her seat and readily towards Jack. She wasn’t usually so quick to take to strangers but something about the woman seemed to put her at ease, and Ziva saw Tony and Gibbs also watching the two of them as they disappeared towards the far end of the restaurant.

Their attention hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of the table.

"I still can't believe you guys have a kid. And you're _married_. How did all this happen?" 

"Y'see, Jimmy, when mommy and daddy love each other very much.." 

"If you're gonna call yourself daddy I'm getting up and leaving." McGee spoke into his drink, disgust on his face that had laughter rising in Ziva’s throat.

“Let’s just keep it clean.” Gibbs warned, though there was a look of amusement on his face that Ziva thought once upon a time he might have tried harder to mask.

“ _Please_.”

“What about you, Ziva? What are you gonna do when you guys get back?”

“If, Torres. _If_ I get the job.”

“ _When_ he gets the job, I think.. I am not going to rush into any big decisions. I have an idea in mind, so I think I will see how that works out. It is something I need to think about carefully.”

“Of course. I mean hey, no rush. You guys don’t even have anywhere to live yet.”

“Oh god, don’t go there. We know it’s gonna be a disaster.”

“You don’t want your apartment back, do you?!”

“No, no. We are going to look for a house, I think. There is still a lot we need to make our minds up on.”

McGee relaxed again as the conversation continued, and soon Jack and Tali returned and Tali wasted no time in jumping back into her seat and picking at the food remaining on Ziva’s plate.

“I have to admit, I can’t wait for you guys to be back.”

“Us too. We have missed you – all of you. And we are looking forward to getting to know those we don’t already.”

“Well, I think that’s mutual.”

“What about you, Gibbs? How do you feel about it?” Jack asked the question with the kind of knowing tinge in her tone that suggested they’d already talked about it in private.

Gibbs looked between Tony, Ziva, and Tali, his expression a picture of practiced neutrality.

"Whaddaya you say, Boss, you OK with us moving back?" 

Gibbs still didn't respond verbally, looking at Tony for a long moment and then taking a sip of his drink with a small smile on his face. 

“So long as they’re happy.”

As far as sentiments went it was hardly a Shakespearean sonnet, but it seemed to genuinely affect Tony who for a moment looked as though he was about to lean across the table to shake Gibbs’ hand. He settled, instead, for one around the back of Ziva’s chair.

“We are.” Ziva directed her response at Tony, watching his eyes flick between Gibbs, herself, and Tali.

“I’ll cheers to that.”

“Cheers.”


End file.
